strongholdkingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Building Villages
The correct way to build your villages with early on the game Those are the basic buildings that any village will need no matter what Village Type the village is: * You should build the maximum amount of Woodcutter's Huts and Stone Quarries early on the game since you can't build anything without these two resources and the same thing for Iron Mines after you finished them, By managing the space of the village well that will help you benefit from the low space that these building are built on and the a huge amount of resources to provide your castle with. * Build at least 5 of every food building you can have next to your Granary but put these farms in a good place in the village away as possible from your stockpiles to save some space for Weapons Buildings save more free space. * The only buildings that are built next to Village Hall are Hovels 'and 'Entertainment Buildings 'alongside with 'Decorative Buildings 'but 'Entertainment Buildings 'are the most important since you need the maximum increase of popularity from them by being the closest to your Village Hall. ** 'Inn gives the same effect in increasing Popularity 'as them but you must put 'Brewery 'away from your 'Village Hall 'to not waste the effect of the other buildings. * The maximum number of Markets per village you can have would be 6 'Markets since if you maxed Merchant Guilds in Education 'it will increases the number of merchants per Market by 5 and that will gives you 30 Merchants total in your village (Those are enough for your village since they will provide you with all what you need from Markets) Unless you are a Trader player and your village is safe from enemy attacks * Leave a place early on for 'Siege Workshop close to top or right of your Stockpile 'to provide you with 1.5 Catapults daily and reaming space around your Stockpile will be for other Weapons Buildings and you would better have 5 of every 'Weapon Workshops per village especially Archery but beware that you don't have to build Blacksmith 'in your villages (since 'Pikemen 'are ''better troops than 'Swordsmen '''in the game) If you are a fighter type player, build as much you like Here is an example of how your village will look if you followed my steps above and i will talk about How to fill these remaining space later on this thread in "What to build on the remaining free space and what are playing types?" ''This village wasn't built by me but it will help you understand the basics Village types and the best of them '''Lowland It is the most used village type in the whole game since it has a huge amount of free space in it with balanced resources as well and suit all types of players. * In this image you can see the best example of a full completed village of Low Land type with the maximum building that can be placed with good positioning and it was made by "Beowulf_" from EU3 world so all thanks goes to him <3 Highland Is a village with a good mix of resources, plus the rocky outcrops help castle defense; However, usable space is somehow limited because of the giant rocks on top-right of the village but this isn't much problem since you can build on that rock and also because this village can produce Pitch so that you that you can use it on your castle walls and towers to protect them using oil pots and burn enemies that are trying to invade your castle before they even touch your castle walls or keep and that is a great advantage since players who own Lowland villages can't produce them but still they can buy them from Market. Mountain Peak It is as useful as the other villages but it's not common in game although it's an amazing village if built properly but still it can provide you with any resources you need especially metal which has 25% bonus in this village and players don't prefer it because of the giant rocks on top of the village which you can't build anything on them but still you get an advantage of Catapults production and giant rocky outcrops that protect your castles from enemy attacks. * Here an example of a balanced village that has everything except food that the player didn't need because he can buy it from markets since he has high popularity already from Entertainment and Decoration buildings. Village size and tier The size of the village and the shape of it changes depends on the Village Tier which change the icon of your village on the World Map. Every 6 buildings you build in your village increases your village tier by 1 and that changes your village shape to the next one in the list and this is how you can calculate it: Village Tier = (Number of building you already built) / 6 * The last tier is Tier 19 which is the last and the biggest of all village tiers in the whole game and to make your village changes to that shape you should have 114 building or more in your current village) * If you did my steps above only in creating your village and used the pictures of the completed villages i posted as a reference, you would achieve this shape without even completing your castle Building the remaining free space depending on your playing style Each player have a different style of playing than the other players in the game and those playing styles we can summary in those six styles: Balanced (All-Rounder) * Those are the players that has everything in their villages and they did many different researches in the four main Research Trees which are Industry, Military, Farming and Education. So build the remaining space depending on what you need most. Fighter * Those are aggressive players who like to be in middle of action fighting in wars and clearing AI castles and they focus on building maximum number of Weapon Workshops in their villages so that they have enough Weapons to support making their armies in war and the they do all researches in Military Tree alongside with important other researches like Weapon Making Researches, Main Resources Researches,' Armory Capacity '''and '''Housing Capacity'. So if you decided to become a fighter, Try not to forget to leave a huge space around your Stockpile for your Weapon Workshops. Robber Baron * Why produce what you can take? Those players pillage their enemy neighbors and take what they deserve and they focus on Military Researches and they max Command, Forced March, Archers, Pikemen and of course Pillage still they have to focus on defending themselves since they are the ones who steal from other players so they will have many enemies who want to get rid of them. Monker * Those are player who have Church's support and powers and they focus on Theology Researches which they depend on to be Monks since they allow them to protect their villages with Interdiction which Preventing Attacks on their villages from enemy players in war, Cure diseases in parishes and remove negative populairty, Blessing your parish increasing it's popularity and lots of other things. So build the remaining space with maximum number of Churches and Faith buildings. Farmer * Those are players who mainly produce food to well fed their pheasants and use them to increase their honor from Decoration Buildings and they focus on building all Food Buildings in their villages but the problem is that they may be targeted by AI and enemy attacks so defending themselves is a high priority as well not to forget that they must Max all Farming Researches and Art alongside with the basic Industry Researches and Education Researches like Granary Capacity, Merchant Guilds, [http://help.strongholdkingdoms.com/index.php/Research:Education#Commerce Commerce] and Transportation. So build the remaining space with Food and Decoration Buildings if you are a farmer. Trader * Those player are focusing on gaining much Gold so that they can buy villages If they can't capture one in far places and they need to have their villages in a good location that have access to different kind of resources like in the middle of a country. To be a successful trader you must have all the rare resources that no one can produce so that you gain highest prices for your goods and the resources that can gain you much money are Pitch, Weapons, Banqueting Goods and Food so if you build all your villages in a middle of a huge continent with all kind of villages and have access to all resources by that you became a great merchant but don't forget to defend yourself well because some players may envy you and try to capture your villages. So build the remaining space with more markets and building that can produce the kind of goods that you sell most for high price. Supporter * Those are players who are almost like farmers and difference is that they don't mass produce food and work in groups. Supporters produce what their teammates needs and use merchants to deliver these goods to them and you might finding them mass producing specific type of weapons or resources like Bows, Brewery, Wine, Shields, Stone, Silk, Pikes, Stone, Wood and Spices. So you build remaining space of what your teammates need. Banqueter * Those players are depending on banqueting goods to gain honor than using the positive popularity to gain it. Ranking up fast isn't always the good option since every time you rank, the AI attacks will be harder so that you need to have villages that can produce weapons as well so that you protect your 4 different Village Types of banqueting which are Valley Side for Wine, Salt Flats for Salt, River 1 for Spices and River 2 for Silk so that you can build all [http://help.strongholdkingdoms.com/index.php/Buildings:Banqueting Banqueting Buildings] you can build on them. A good strategy is to have one of each type close to each other so that you can trade banqueting goods and weapons between them easily. So build the remaining space with Banqueting Buildings that this villages specialize in with the other kinds as well. Strategies that you can use to improve your playing style The professional players mix between the playing types in their strategies so that they have access to many things in the game in the same time, Here a suggested Mixes: Fighter Monk * The strongest fighters are Monkers as well so that they can interdict their villages if they are at risk and influence the elections to keep their parishes with them. Trader & Farmer * Farmers aren't rare as some might think but you'll always find them as Traders as well since some players might not have food resources in their villages so they buy food daily from markets and sometimes parish owner would need mass amount of food to be donated to their parishes so they would have to buy it from the market as well, Also since Supporters are kinda farmers, they would need to be traders as well since they need merchants to deliver goods to others and when their teammates are full they can sell the extra goods to markets for more gold income. Banqueter & Merchant * Banqueting goods are so rare to find in the game and it's hard to find a parish that can have 1 banqueting good in the stocks since if a player produce those goods he would use them directly, So if you sold them you will get the maximum price for them and others will buy them quickly so that the stock price reset and you selling price get higher again in your favor. Robber Baron & Monker * Those are the ultimate honor gaining players since they get honor from positive popularity from high rations and from the banqueting goods as well but they are vulnerable to attacks since they can't focus on weapon production but being Trader allows you to cover your weak spot. * Category:Village Category:Buildings Category:General